Darkside's Nightmare
by wolfrider445
Summary: La esperanza y el amor también se vuelven pesadillas, para un sith. Oneshot, ubicado al principio de 'El Imperio Contraataca'


**Darkside's Nightmare**

**By Wolfrider**

Había perdido el combate, y lo sabía antes de intentar dar un golpe con su sable de luz.

Lo había visto en los claros ojos, que parecían flamear como un enloquecido mar de lava azul. En las facciones agradables, pero deformadas en una mueca de rabia, del muchacho. Y de pronto, debajo de la pesada armadura que lo mantenía vivo, volvió a experimentar lo que más odiaba en su vida.

Sentía... miedo.

Oscuro y apremiante, la misma marea que había oprimido su corazón en el momento de encontrar a su madre. Torturada y lastimada más allá de la salvación en el campamento Tusken. En esa ocasión el miedo se había convertido en algo más, algo poderoso e intoxicante.

Odio. Una energía oscura que lo había transformado en uno de los Jedi más poderosos de la historia. En un ser sombrío, cuya única mención de su nombre traía temor en el corazón de sus enemigos, en un ser sólo inferior a la gran tiniebla que dominaba el Imperio.

Pero en esta oportunidad el sentimiento le atenazaba con demasiada ferocidad, quitando la fuerza de sus extremidades artificiales, inmovilizándolo en un abrazo de metal congelado. Lo único que podía hacer era observar impotente como el poder de su odio lo abandonaba, diluyéndose lentamente, dejándolo vacío de todo. Desprovisto de todo.

Excepto del miedo. No, no miedo.

Terror.

Porque lo que veía en el rostro joven frente a él era odio puro, un odio salvaje, mucho más profundo que el suyo. De pronto se vio convertido en un guiñapo, arrodillado frente al muchacho rubio que esgrimía un sable de luz color esmeralda. Un verdadero dragón encolerizado, despertado por su propia maldad. Estaba tan aterrorizado que no sintió el momento en que el joven Skywalker le había cortado la mano derecha.

Skywalker.

¿Su hijo?

Un niño que, por su culpa, no había podido sentir el suave roce de los labios de su madre, ni había conocido la tranquilidad de sus brazos acunándolo. Un joven que había sufrido pérdidas que se igualaban a las suyas. Y, sin embargo, nada de eso lo había convertido en el monstruo que él se había transformado; el joven seguía creyendo en sus amigos, seguía teniendo esperanza.

Un dolor y una vergüenza que no conocía desde niño lo inundaron; se había necesitado algo demasiado ruin, demasiado vil, para que el muchacho se encontrara a punto de caer en la sombra.

Se había necesitado de él. De llevarlo hasta el límite, así como Sidious lo había hecho con su persona.

Y la imagen se le apareció, tan claro como las estrellas vistas desde el desierto que era el planeta de origen de ambos.

Estaba en la misma posición en que había estado Dooku. Vencido, humillado más allá de toda medida. Con todo el poder oscuro a su disposición convertido en nada.

Esperó la estocada, la ráfaga rápida de luz esmeralda que terminaría con la mala imitación de vida en que estaba atrapado. Súbitamente creyó sentir un ligero alivio. Sólo un momento de dolor, y sería libre; libre del agarre cruel de los recuerdos de los amigos muertos por su mano, libre de la oscuridad, de la luz... libre de todo.

Cerró los ojos, dentro de su máscara, esperando.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos, lo que presenció lo dejó sin palabras.

A los ojos de cualquier otro, sólo se podía ver que el semblante del muchacho se había tranquilizado. Sólo parecía algo aire cansado sonriendo melancólicamente, como si hubiera forzado su resistencia en una prueba máxima; y la hubiera superado.

Pero lo que él veía, bajo el prisma de la Fuerza era algo distinto.

La Fuerza envolviendo la figura del muchacho, brillando con una luz cegadora, pero de una calma infinita.

– No –escuchó–, ha fallado, su Alteza. Ahora soy un Jedi, como lo fue mi padre antes de mí.

A sus palabras todo cambió, pudo ver como la oscura sala se iluminaba con presencias que creía olvidadas. Pudo ver la figura, pequeña y sabia, del Maestro Yoda. Sintió la calmada, alegre y benevolente esencia que surgía de Obi-Wan. Vio, con la Fuerza, otra presencia además, una que parecía el exacto reflejo de la de su hijo; aunque no pudo determinar de quien se trataba. Repentinamente, algo opacó toda esa luz.

Una luminosidad aun más brillante, una añorada en cada momento que había estado encerrado en su cuerpo mecánico.

– Ani –escuchó decir.

La voz suave, como el terciopelo, había logrado que su corazón palpitara como no lo hacía desde la vez en Coruscant, cuando apenas había llegado a la veintena.

– ¿P... Padmé? –logró musitar, con su antigua voz.

Se miró las manos, sorprendido. Podía verlas otra vez, su cuerpo, todo como estaba antes de su lucha con Obi-Wan sobre el infernal planetoide volcánico. No, como estaba desde antes de su primer encuentro con el Conde Dooku.

Pudo sentir la mano de Padmé acariciando su mejilla; y pudo ver la sonrisa, llena de amor y compasión que la mujer le brindaba. Pudo escuchar solamente una frase:

Recuerdalo... te amo.

En ese momento despertó.

Con el odioso sonido de su respiración mecánica, inalterable a pesar de lo conmocionado que estaba. Encerrado en una nube de oscuridad y poder que relegaba su reciente sueño, o visión, hasta el fondo de su corazón, enterrándolo bajo una capa pesada y gruesa de sombra. Recuperó rápidamente su compostura.

Después de todo, su maestro le había advertido de las trampas que tenía el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Agradeció el no tener tiempo de seguir meditando en el asunto.

El general Veers había entrado en su cámara personal, y con el miedo reflejado en su pálido rostro, le había informado que se encontraban ya en el sistema Hoth. Al fin se acercaba a su meta.

Atraparía a Skywalker, y lo llevaría ante el emperador. Estaba más que dispuesto a continuar la farsa de obediencia hacia Darth Sidious, dejando que el muchacho se volviera hacia el Lado Oscuro. Estaba a punto de completar la razón de su vida.

Tener un aprendiz propio, con el cual derribaría a Palpatine y se instalaría él mismo en el trono.

Sonrió cruelmente dentro de su máscara negra al matar al Almirante Ozzel por su ineficacia.

Todo el futuro parecía preciso, inalterable.

Pero en el fondo de su alma, en el cenagal oscuro y viscoso donde había enterrado el cadáver de Anakin Skywalker, surgió un delgado hilo de luz en la misma forma que un rayo de sol filtrado por una ventana tapiada.

Las imágenes del sueño no morían, como las otras que había tenido antes.

Y el conflicto, el que creyera terminado por tantos años, nacía, aun si el mismo no se daba cuenta.

Porque el amor y la esperanza podían volverse algo más grande que sólo sentimientos.

Podían volverse una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla para el Lado Oscuro.

**FIN**


End file.
